Terry Pratchett
Terence David John "Terry" Pratchett, Beaconsfield, Buckinghamshire, Inglaterra, 28 de abril de 1948 - Broad Chalke, Wiltshire, Inglaterra, 12 de marzo de 2015) fue un escritor británico de fantasía y ciencia ficción. Sus obras más conocidas corresponden a la serie del Mundodisco (Discworld); además ha escrito novelas juveniles, relatos cortos y ha colaborado en la redacción de guiones para las adaptaciones televisivas de sus novelas. Con más de 70 millones de libros vendidos en 37 idiomas, es el segundo autor británico de ficción con más ventas después de J.K. Rowling. Biografía Nació en Beaconsfield en Buckinghamshire (Inglaterra) en 1948. A los 11 años, entró a estudiar en la escuela técnica de High Wycombe, en cuya revista estudiantil publicó su primer relato a los 13 años, titulado The Hades Business. Dos años más tarde sería publicada para la venta comercial. Orientó sus estudios al periodismo, dejó la escuela en 1965 para trabajar en Bucks Free Press y aprobó el curso del National Council para la Formación de Periodistas. En ese mismo año escribiría su segundo relato corto, The Night Dweller. En 1971 se publica su primer libro llamado The carpet people que, aunque poco numerosas, recibió unas buenas críticas. Algunas calificaron la calidad de la obra como extraordinaria. Posteriormente le seguirían The dark side of the sun en 1976 y Strata en 1981. Dejó el Bucks Free Press por el Western Daily Press el 28 de septiembre de 1970 y volvió al anterior en 1972 ya como subdirector. Un año más tarde volvería a dejarlo, esta vez por el Bath Chronicle. En esta época realizó una serie de tiras cómicas por las que no pasará a la historia. En 1981 pasó a ocupar el cargo de responsable de relaciones públicas en una central nuclear (la empresa para la que trabajaba, actualmente PowerGen, tenía responsabilidad sobre tres centrales nucleares), justo antes del desastre de Three Mile Island. Precisamente este era su trabajo cuando escribió su primera novela sobre el Mundodisco: El color de la magia (1983). El filón del Mundodisco (Discworld), una saga de fantasía ambientada en un mundo hilarante que parodia el nuestro es el conjunto de novelas que le ha dado fama internacional. En 1986 se publicó La luz fantástica, continuación de la anterior. Con la popularidad del hombre del sombrero aumentando por momentos, en 1987 decidió dedicarse únicamente a escribir. Ritos iguales (1987), Mort (1987) y Rechicero (1988) serían las siguientes novelas en aparecer. Ese mismo año firmó un nuevo contrato para seis novelas más (no necesariamente de Mundodisco) y a partir de ese momento no dejó de escribir. Autor prolífico, Pratchett escribió las siguientes novelas sobre el Mundodisco en tiempo récord: Brujerías (1988), Pirómides (1989), ¡Guardias! ¿Guardias? (1989), Eric (1990), Imágenes en acción (1990), El segador (1991), Brujas de viaje (1991), Dioses Menores (1992), Lores y damas (1992), Hombres de armas (1993), Soul Music (1994), Tiempos interesantes (1994), Mascarada (1995), Pies de barro (1996), Papá Puerco (1996), ¡Voto a bríos! (1997), El país del fin del mundo (1998), Carpe jugulum (1998), El quinto elefante (1999), La verdad (2000), Ladrón del tiempo (2001), El último héroe (2001), El asombroso Mauricio y sus roedores sabios (2001), Ronda de noche (2002), Los pequeños hombres libres (The Wee Free men) (2003), Regimiento monstruoso (2003), Un sombrero de cielo (2004), Cartas en el asunto (2004), ¡Zas! (2005), Wintersmith (2006), Dinero a mansalva (2007), El Atlético invisible (2009), I Shall Wear Midnight (2010) y Snuff (2011). También ha publicado tres volúmenes de The Science of Discworld (La ciencia del Mundodisco) en colaboración con Ian Stewart, matemático y popular autor de libros de divulgación, y Jack Cohen, biólogo, colaborador de escritores en la creación de alienígenas plausibles y lanzador de boomerangs. Mención especial merece la trilogía del Éxodo de los Gnomos, no relacionada con el Mundodisco, cuyos títulos son Camioneros (1989), Cavadores (1989) y La nave (1990). En 1998 fue nombrado Oficial de la Orden del Imperio Británico en el cumpleaños de la Reina como reconocimiento a los servicios prestados a la literatura (aunque en principio pensó que se trataba de una broma), al año siguiente recibió el título de Doctor Honoris Causa en Literatura por la Universidad de Warwick y en 2001 el mismo título honorario por la Universidad de Portsmouth. Como curiosidad se puede comentar que en la ceremonia de investidura de la Universidad de Warwick él mismo replicó haciendo Doctores de la Universidad Invisible a Ian Stewart y Jack Cohen, quienes escribieron conjuntamente la novela The Science of Discworld. En los fastos de Año Nuevo de 2009 fue asimismo armado Caballero. [http://entertainment.timesonline.co.uk/tol/arts_and_entertainment/books/article5420707.ece Terry Pratchett lost for words as he receives knighthood] Terry Pratchett anunció el 11 de diciembre de 2007 que padecía un mal de Alzheimer prematuro. Sin embargo, anunció que plantaría cara a la enfermedad porque pensaba que "aún hay tiempo para escribir al menos unos libros más". El escritor incidió en su anuncio en que no era simplemente un "no estoy muerto". Aunque utilizó su característica ironía al decir que "por supuesto, estaré muerto en un futuro, como todo el mundo. Para mí, quizá más tarde de lo que piensas". Según su comunicado, este caso de Alzheimer era una versión "muy rara" de la enfermedad. El autor mencionaba un "golpe fantasma" recibido en el pasado que había salido a la superficie. Pratchett dijo tomarse este problema con "filosofía" y un "suave optimismo". Terry Pratchett falleció el 12 de marzo de 2015 en su casa cerca de Stonehenge, en Broad Chalke (Wiltshire), donde vivía con su mujer Lyn y su hija Rhianna Pratchett, también escritora. Obras ; Sobre Mundodisco Ordenadas en orden de aparición y lectura (las que no tienen título en castellano no se han traducido todavía al castellano). * El color de la magia - The Colour of Magic * La luz fantástica - The Light Fantastic * Ritos iguales - Equal Rites * Mort - Mort * Rechicero - Sourcery * Brujerías - Wyrd Sisters * Pirómides - Pyramids * ¡Guardias! ¿Guardias? o ¡Guardias! ¡Guardias! - ''Guards! Guards! * Eric - Eric * Imágenes en acción - Moving Pictures * El segador - Reaper Man * Brujas de viaje - Witches Abroad * Dioses menores - Small Gods * Lores y damas - Lords and Ladies * Hombres de armas - Men at Arms * Soul Music - Soul Music * Tiempos interesantes - Interesting Times * Mascarada - Maskerade * Pies de barro - Feet of Clay * Papá Puerco - Hogfather * ¡Voto a Bríos! - Jingo! * El país del fin del mundo - The Last Continent * Carpe Jugulum - Carpe Jugulum * El Quinto Elefante - The Fifth Elephant * La Verdad - The Truth * Ladrón del tiempo - Thief of Time * El último héroe - The Last Hero * El Asombroso Mauricio y sus Roedores Sabios - The Amazing Maurice and his Educated Rodents * Ronda de noche - Night Watch * Los Pequeños Hombres Libres - The Wee Free Men * Regimiento monstruoso - The Monstrous Regiment * Un sombrero lleno de cielo - A Hat Full of Sky * Cartas en el asunto - Going Postal * ¡Zas! - Thud! * La corona de hielo - Wintersmith * Dinero a mansalva '' - ''Making Money * El Atlético Invisible - Unseen Academicals * ''Me Vestiré de Medianoche'' - I Shall Wear Midnight * ''Snuff'''' - Snuff'' * Raising steam (No traducido) * The Shepherd's Crown (No traducido) ; Relacionadas con el Mundodisco * The Streets of Ankh-Morpork * The Science of Discworld * GURPS Discworld * GURPS Discworld Also * Mort, la Obra - Mort, The Play * The Discworld Companion * Death's Domain * A Tourist's Guide to Lancre * Nanny Ogg's Cookbook * Where's My Cow? * Once more, with footnotes ; Otras obras * Buenos Presagios - Good Omens, con Neil Gaiman * La Trilogía de los Gnomos (juveniles): ** Camioneros - Truckers ** Cavadores - Diggers ** La nave - Wings * The Carpet People (juvenil) * The Dark Side of the Sun * Strata * The Unadulterated Cat, con Gray Joliffe * La Trilogía de Johnny Maxwell: ** Sólo Tú Puedes Salvar a la Humanidad - Only You can save Mankind ** Johnny y la Bomba - Johnny and the Bomb ** Johnny y los Muertos - Johnny and the Dead * Nación - Nation * Perillán - Dodger * La Tierra larga-''The Long Earth, con Stephen Baxter Adaptaciones '''Películas' * Hogfather (2008) Papa puerco en español. Director: Vadim Jean Guion: Vadim Jean Actores: David Jason, Marc Warren y Michelle Dockery * The Colour of Magic (2006) el color de la magia en español. DURACIÓN189 min. DIRECTOR : Vadim Jean GUIÓN : Vadim Jean MÚSICA : Paul E. Francis, David A. Hughes FOTOGRAFÍA : Gavin Finney REPARTO David Jason, Sean Astin, Tim Curry, Jeremy Irons, Brian Cox, James Cosmo, Christopher Lee, Terry Pratchett * Going postal (2010). DURACIÓN : 185 min. DIRECTOR : Jon Jones GUIÓN : Bev Doyle, Richard Kurti MÚSICA: John Lunn FOTOGRAFÍA : Gavin Finney REPARTO Richard Coyle, David Suchet, Claire Foy, Andrew Sachs, Charles Dance, Timothy West, Terry Pratchett Animación * Truckers (1992) * Wyrd Sisters (1996) * Soul Music (1996) Videojuegos * The Colour of Magic (1986) (Amstrad CPC, Commodore 64, ZX Spectrum) * Mundodisco (1995) (DOS, PlayStation, Sega Saturn) * Mundodisco II: ¿Presuntamente Desaparecido? (1996) (DOS, PlayStation, Sega Saturn, Windows) * Mundodisco Noir (1999) (PlayStation, Windows) Teatro * La compañía teatral de Stephen Briggs ha adaptado varias novelas de Pratchett al teatro. La única que hay publicada en castellano es Mort, la Obra. Series de TV * Johnny and the Dead (1995) * Hogfather (2007) * The Colour of Magic (2008) * The Light Fantastic (2008) * Going Postal (2009) * Choosing To Die - Documental de la BBC sobre el suicidio asistido (2011) Internet Pratchett fue uno de los primeros escritores en comunicarse con sus fans vía internet y es uno de los contribuidores del los grupos de noticias Usenet alt.fan.pratchett y alt.books.pratchett durante más de una década. Orangutanes El interés de Terry Pratchett por los orangutanes no está sólo reducido al Bibliotecario, un popular personaje de Mundodisco. Ha estado trabajando para la "Orang-ute foundation" visitando Borneo con el canal 4 para rodar un capítulo de "Jungle Crew" en su hábitat. Siguiendo sus pasos, los fans en las convenciones de mundodisco tomaron la "Orang-Ute" como beneficencia. A partir de ese momento, en cada convención a la que acude el autor se hace una subasta donde los fans puedan pujar para que su nombre aparezca en el siguiente libro, todos los fondos recaudados se destinan a la "Orang-Ute". Referencias Enlaces externos * Pagina oficial de Terry Pratchett (en inglés) * Bibliografía (fantasticfiction) * Especial Terry Pratchett en la revista La Idea Fija. * MobyGames - Discworld Universe, resumen de las adaptaciones a videojuegos del universo de Mundodisco Categoría:Mundodisco Categoría:Artículos de Wikipedia